Quikk
Quikk is a member of Spherus Magna's warrior-class natives, a veteran of the Core War and former Glatorian. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity At some point in Spherus Magna's distant past, Quikk was born into the Water Tribe. He lived a relatively peaceful life until Energized Protodermis burst onto the surface. In a grab for power, the Element Lords lead their representative Tribes (save for the one of Earth) in a war over the substance. Quikk served as a scout and combat medic during the conflict, as well as an occasional spy. One day, the Element Lord of Water sent him to on a mission to the Black Spike Mountains, hoping to set up a military base within the region. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the region, the Shattering occurred. Caught off-guard by the disaster, he was buried under rubble in the chaos and rendered unconscious. When he awoke and freed himself, he found himself trapped on the mountains. He tried to escape, but became reluctant to do so after he saw shapeshifting entities. Fearing for his life, he remained in the region for a few years before the Skrall migrated there. One party of the Rock Tribe eventually discovered his hideout, and attempted to capture him. The conflict caught the attention of the Baterra, who swiftly slaughtered the Skrall present. As the machines were programs to only target armed warriors, however, Quikk was spared from their wrath. He traveled along the Skrall River and back to civilization, learning of his world's fate. Though he innately refused to accept the truth at first, he eventually surrendered to the reality. He became a caravan guard for the Water Tribe, occasionally acting as a Glatorian when none were available. A year or two ago, he attempted to enter the Great Tournament in the hopes of gaining some recognition. However, the Skrall interrupted the games and attacked Atero. Evacuating as many as he could, he and several others managed to escape the carnage. Once he tended to the wounds of the survivors, he would resume his duties as a caravan guard, with one job demanding that he escort a number of Agori to Tesera to watch a match between Tarix and Vastus. It was there that he bore witness to Mata Nui and his proposal for uniting the Tribes against the combined might of the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters. While he was skeptical of it, Ackar's demonstration of his newfound powers convinced him to support the plan. He would later partake in the Battle for Roxtus, fighting alongside his people. He was among the individuals that aided in the reconstruction of a massive machine and form a "Mega-Village" out of it. However, he didn't have much time to enjoy his new home, as Mata Nui was forced to reactivate it. Evacuating from the giant robot, he bore witness to the arrival of another, much more larger one. This new visitor unleashed a horde of reptilian entities upon him, though some new allies also sneaked out. Using his material arts to disarm the invaders, he held his ground until the planet's restoration and the invader's death. He served as a guard for the new society's captured enemies, treating the wounds of friend and foe alike. His medical experience caught the attention of a traveler from the Earth Tribe, who wished to remake contact with the world. He was offered a place in his expedition, of which he accepted. He was last seen climbing onto a cart for the farmer's village. As of yet, he has yet to return. Bionicledude's Continuity Quikk was born at a yet unknown location sometime before the war over the control of Energized Protodermis. He fought in the war but was believed to have disappeared after the war,as no one had seen him since.He later was found wandering along the Skrall river and was tracked for several days but was lost.He finally was thought dead,until a visit a couple months later proved otherwise.He participated in the grand tournament, but was interrupted by the invading Skrall army. He now fights for the water tribe on Bara Magna. He doesn't have many friends, and isn't seen by the public very often.He is the water tribes third fighter,after Kiina and Tarix. The reason for this is that he is very hard to contact and he has almost lost his task as the water tribe's Glatorian because of this. He is incredibly skilled, and prefers to fight using his body as a weapon. Abilities and Traits Loyalty and honor are two things that Quikk hold close to him. He's always had an aversion to violence, which has become greater as a result of the Core War. He prefers to handle situations without violence, avoiding combat as much as possible. Even when forced into a fight he would refuse to use most forms of weapons (staffs being one of the few he'll accept). Instead, he prefers to use martial arts if forced into combat. Outside of a fight, he is a skilled medic, having treated the wounds of at least a hundred different individuals over the course of his life. His surgical precision also plays a role in his martial arts, as he can strike at certain pressure points to disable a target. However, he is not as psychically strong as many Glatorian, and thus relies on speed and agility when fighting. Mask and Tools As a Spherus Magnan, he cannot wear Kanohi masks or access their powers. Due to his pacifist nature, he prefers not to care any weapons. However, he always keeps some manner of medical kit on hand. Appearances *''Remnants of the Great Beings'''' (Upcoming)'' Trivia *Quikk first fought Hallis, but trained himself. *Ahpolki Inika's version of the character draws influence from Desmond Doss, a combat medic known for his commitment against killing in action. Category:User:Bionicledude Category:Water Tribe Category:Glatorian